Brightest Midnight
by pjesmile
Summary: Out of all the guardians, and various other holiday spirits, there is one that no one ever speaks of, or even knows about. When she runs into Jack one day in the forest, her life goes spinning out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. So, this is my very first story, and I'm really nervous. If I do really well, or even really badly, please review. I'd love to know how it is.**

**I do not own ROtG, no matter how much I wish I did.**

So, you know Santa, and Sandy, and The Bunny. You know Tooth, and Pitch, and, of course, Jack Frost. Heck, you even know Manny! But one person I can guarantee you've never met is the spirit of Halloween.

You know the Nightmare Before Christmas, right? Well that was created because the director guy met me. I never even learned his name. Not to mention he was a really sexist person. Or he never knew I was a girl.

He's the only person that has ever seen me. Not even the Guardians know who I am, or how Halloween became a holiday. My dad was pretty mad about that. That I was more like them, not him. Well, you can't get everything in life, can you?

And now, I'm standing here, while my dad yells at me. Halloween is in two months, and he just doesn't understand what's it's like to be on a deadline.

And, as for me, my name is Eve Hollow. I'm 5 foot 9, with shoulder-length, uneven, black hair. I wear a black skirt that ends right before my knees, and a pair of orange-and-black-striped-knee-length socks. My shirt is a black, long sleeved button up blouse.

My dad was shouting, so loudly that I couldn't hear anything. I finally got his attention long enough to shut him up.

"Dad, I have to go. I actually have stuff to do."

He glared at me.

"I don't have enough time to listen to you rant. I'm sorry that I'm not everything you had ever hoped for, but the Man in the Moon gave me a specific job. So. sorry."

He was scowling as well as glaring now. "Do you have to bring him into everything?"

"Yes because if I didn't I wouldn't ever get anything done. Now excuse me, but I have a friend waiting for me." I didn't even wait for him to reply before taking off.

Unlike the other holiday spirits, as I've come to call them, I can't fly. Instead I run at speed that you can't see. And I'm really good at sneaking around, and not being seen. Figures, huh?

Ahead of me I see a figure. When I get closer he grins. Today the well known Grim Reaper is not wearing the traditional black robe and scythe, but instead a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

You know you have a messed up life when your best, and consequently only, friend if Death, and you dad is Pitch Black.

**Surprised?**

**Well, that is the first part of, hopefully, many. Let me know if you liked it. I'd love feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so special! you guys are so great!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I will most definitely be continuing this story.  
**

**If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them, please!  
**

* * *

As I walk towards him, the boy stands up off the log he was sitting on. His name was Taylor. Well, in reality his name was Kamatayan, which I can barely spell, let alone pronounce. Apparently it's the word for Death, in some language. He never told me which one. So I just call him Taylor. No clue why, it just sorta happened.

You know, apart from Pitch, he's the only person alive that knows I exist. And I do have to stress the alive part, he deals with dead people almost 27/7.

"Hey, you're late. I wasn't sure you were going to show." He started to walk with me. He is half an inch shorter than me, with spiky brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He looks about 18 years old, but you can never tell. Not exactly what you'd expect from the figure of Death himself right?

I sigh, and iron my forehead with my hands. "Yeah… Pitch is a real jerk sometimes, you know?" I could feel Taylor looking at me and, not for the first time, wondered if he had anything to do with me being here. As Tooth had explained to Jack a long time ago, some humans were chosen to live, for another purpose as they are dying. And I couldn't help but wonder if Taylor had saved my life.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I very rarely got to hang out with Taylor, and so we usually chose something crazy and totally unforgettable to do.

I glance at him from out of the corner of my eye, and I smirk. He's not looking at me. "Race you!" and before he can say a word, I take off. As I run at inhuman speeds, I can hear him behind me. In all reality he could beat me anywhere, but he tried to be fair about it.

As I look back to see where he was, I slipped on a patch of ice, that shouldn't have been there, and bowl right over someone tall, and very, _very_ cold.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**So, I know it was short, sorry about that.**

**I promise I will try to update, with a lot more, was pretty much just a teaser, and an intro to Taylor  
**

**I love it when you guys review and follow, et cetera, et cetera.**

**Peace out.**

**-pjesmile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again audience. You guys make me feel so special! I love you all so much!(In a friend way, you know(except for you Kimber, and you know what I mean))**

**Okay so, yes it did take me a long time to update, I'm sorry. School, band, and writers block got in the way. Plus I was trying to make this chapter a little bit longer.**

**I response to a review, and several PM's, no I am not Filipino. I'm American. and while this **_Kamatayan _**i****s a Filipino word, I asked my brother, who is staying in the Philippines for a couple of years, for some help. **

**And now, for the finishing touches.**

**No I do not own RotG, I wish. ENJOY!**

* * *

I go flying, hit the ground, and roll for several more feet. Taylor runs straight past me.

"Ow." I groan, and pick my self up off the ground. A boy is sitting up, a few feet away from me, shaking his head and looking dazed. He has White hair, a blue hoodie, and an interestingly shaped staff.

I had run, literally run, right into Jack Frost.

Well, that explained the ice at least.

Taylor came back, and helped me get up. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned, but I could tell just from looking at him that he was about to crack.

"Well, go ahead." I told him scowling. And he burst out laughing.

"That was awesome! You should've seen your face!" And he fell over, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I roll my eyes, and wince.

I turn around, finally remembering Jack. He was rubbing his neck and staring at me. His eyebrows furrow. "Your eyes… are orange? Is that right?"

I roll my eyes again. "No you're not seeing things." I kick Taylor, "Get up, idiot. It's not that funny." He got to his feet, still chuckling a little.

"What the-" He shook his head, blinking rapidly.

"Taylor, seriously if you don't shut up, I swear, I'm going to kill you!" I glare at him, and he shuts up, but I don't think there's going to be any way to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

I heard Jack getting to his feet and turned around again. "What happened?"

I walked towards him. "Hey, are you okay? You kinda' hit you head when I ran into you, sorry."

He looked at me strangely. "I could've sworn I was right…" He turned around and looked at the lake where he had been standing.

I frowned at him, hoping this would work. "No, you were right over there." I pointed to a place a few feet away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." He said shakily, and sat down with a thump.

"Well, if you're sure." I shrugged, and walked away. Taylor followed me with a frown.

When we were out of ear shot of Jack, he turned to me. "Why did you pretend?"

I groan. "Are we really going to go there?"

"Absolutely."

I groan. "You know, when the Guardians found out about my dad last time, North kind of tried to kill me. Besides, it's hilarious to confuse Jack."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're probably going to pay for that next time you meet him."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time." He laughed and pushed me. "You're so dumb Eve."

I laugh and push him back. "Come on." I start running again, and hear him following a few moments after.

We slowed down as we got to the edge of Burgess.

"Well, this is a city with a history." He says, as we walk inside.

"No kidding. Why is it that all the bad things happen here?"

Taylor shakes his head, without an answer. As we walk down the middle of the street, a car passes right through us. I shiver. No matter how many times it happens, it's always so disconcerting to have something go through you.

We just walk, passing the same spots over and over again. Finally, at 11 o'clock, I saw one house with the kitchen light still on. At the table, there was a 14 year old boy, falling asleep over his math homework.

"Now, what is that kid thinking, staying up this late on a school night?" Taylor says as he looks inside.

I watch the kid through the window. "I don't know, but Jamie is about to get on heck of a surprise."

I lay my hand on the window, and little orange crystals spider-web across the glass. A shimmering orange spider appears, and jumps off. It glides over to the table, and starts to spin a glittering, insubstantial web across Jamie's paper. His eyes light up and he stares for a little while.

"That was probably a waste of power." Taylor told me.

"I don't care." I say as Jamie runs upstairs, yelling for his mom. Some things never change. "It was totally worth it. Come on." I climb up to the roof, and Taylor follows me. As we sit down, I see another figure light on a roof, several blocks away. He stops and stares up.

"What is he waiting for?" I asked. Taylor chuckles, and points up.

"Sandy."

As I watch, the sky turn gold, and strands of sand run like rivers above me, little pictures forming every now and then, vanishing just as quickly as they appeared.

I gasp. "That's really cool!" Taylor laughs.

"You know, I cannot tell you how much trouble I get into with Father Time because of you."

I stare at him. "What do you mean?"

He laughs. "He doesn't like it when I 'neglect my duties to run around with some country bumpkin.'"

I laugh, and barely manage to gasp out. "He said that?"

He nods. "To be fair, I think he was living in the eighteen hundreds at the time, but still."

I can't stop laughing. Father Time, for all his power and experience, has never ceased to be a reliable source of entertainment for me, throughout the years.

Taylor got up with a sigh. "I have to go, I have work to do." He looks at me and smiles. "See you later, crazy cat."

"Okay, bye Taylor." I wave to him before he goes.

I spent the rest of the night on the roof, listening to the sounds of the night, and Jamie Bennett refusing to go to bed.

* * *

**Now, as always, I do have a life. I know it must kill all of you to wait, but you just might have to. I'm not sure when I'm going to update next. I'm sorry about the amount of cliff hangers I may or may not put in my stories, but I love them so much! (the cliff hangers. And the stories now I think about it.)**

**I hope you guys like it. If you did, or you have any thoughts, suggestions, or opinions (come on, I know you wanna) please review, or even PM me, if you're feeling brave. ;)**

**Over and out**

**-pjesmile**


End file.
